


When Memory Fails

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, silly wonderful friendship, this is just friendship guise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren wake up in the same bed and tries to figure out what went down last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Memory Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble in the late hours of the night when I should be sleeping. Actually no idea if this should be 'Teen and up' because of the sex reference but OH WELL.

A single ray of winter sunshine sneaks through the curtains of the small trailer window and hits Chris in the face. Right in the eye actually, which causes him to let out a disgruntled sound as he attempts to turn over and escape the evil light that woke him. In the process he notices that there’s something off about his bed. It seems smaller than usual. And warmer. And there’s definitely something moving there that isn’t him. Chris tries to sit up to get a better overview of this bed situation but is quickly and brutally reminded of the drinks he had last night and sinks back to his pillow with a groan. He just lies there with closed eyes for a moment before he suddenly realizes he’s cold. His entire duvet seems to be rolled up on the left half of the bed, leaving nothing for him. Chris slowly extends a hand and pulls at the upper end of the duvet, not doing much for retrieving it but nevertheless uncovering a head of dark, messy curls. Of course. Chris facepalms himself internally, fists a hand in the curls and pulls, gently.

"Darren! Darren, give me back my duvet."

A sleepy noise and some shuffling is the only answer he gets. Chris sighs deeply and scrunches his eyes together because honestly, just closing them isn’t enough to shut out all the light.

"Darren Everett Criss, I’m hungover and cold and I swear to god, if I don’t have my duvet back within five seconds you will regret it."

"Easy for you to say," Darren mumbles, still without moving. "You’re wearing more clothes than I am."

This causes Chris to pause for a moment and actually investigate what he’s wearing. He takes a quick breath when he realizes he’s wearing his boxers and… well, only his boxers. His gaze slowly makes his way back to the rolled-up shape that is Darren and he swallows.

"Um, Darren, if you’re wearing less than me, I’m slightly concerned."

At this point Darren actually makes the effort to roll over, hand covering his face as if he’s as sensitive to the light as Chris is right now. Darren rubs his eyes for a moment before he opens them.

"What do you… oh, right. Well in that case we’re equal on the clothing front."

Darren gives a lazy laugh and covers his face again, groaning with hangover and sleep. Chris cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you just assume I was wearing more clothes than you?" he asks and Darren shrugs.

"I don’t know man, I just thought I remembered you having your shirt on when we, um, ended up here last night."

Chris tries to sit up again, succeeding this time, and pulls lazily at the duvet while the does his best to make his eyes focus on Darren.

"So you remember what happened last night? I mean…"

Chris pauses as Darren turns his head towards him again and meets his gaze with tired but sincere hazel eyes.

"… if, if anything happened," Chris finishes and drops his gaze. He can hear the tiny smile in Darren’s voice as he speaks.

"Not that I can recall, no. But one can never be sure. You sore anywhere?"

Chris chokes on his own spit, sending him into a fit of coughs and Darren into fits of laughter. Chris falls back to the bed and when he can breathe again he almost starts laughing too.

"No, of course not!"

"Well me neither," Darren grins. "Is your underwear sticky?" he continues, grin widening.

"Oh shut up!" Chris exclaims, swatting at him with all the force he has right now, which isn’t much. "No it isn’t. What about yours?" he shoots back, trying to grin like Darren but failing.

"Same. So if we’re considering the logical conclusions here; I’d say nope, nothing happened last night. Happy now?" Darren declares, their eyes meeting again.

Chris sees the joy and mischief playing in the other man’s gaze and oh, god help him if he ever gets tired of that.

"Fine, fine," he smiles, forcing himself into sitting position again because he doesn’t feel like falling asleep again. "I also forgive you for stealing my duvet and half my bed."

Darren yawns and then smiles, settling in against the big pillows and looking up at Chris.

"Does that mean you’re going to make me coffee?"

"Well, you didn’t wake me up with your snoring this time so I guess you may have deserved that," Chris teases and gets up, finding his shirt and pulling it over his head before heading for the small kitchen in the trailer.

"Nice ass," Darren mumbles from where he’s sunk back under the duvet again.

"Took you long enough to notice," Chris shoots back as he rummages among the shelves, sending a fond smile Darren’s way as the other man drifts back to sleep.


End file.
